Sharing A Tent
by TheStarter
Summary: After gathering a lot of resources, Wilson and Willow decide to celebrate in a tent. Rated M for sex.


It was getting late. The two have gathered plenty of resources to last them a while. They were in their base setting up a fire for the upcoming night.

"Did you find lots of resources?" Wilson asked Willow.

"Yep! I got enough stuff to get us more food, more knowledge, and most importantly, more FIRE!" She remarked. Wilson chuckled. He knew her obsession with fire long enough to find it humorous.

"Good. I found plenty of food to last us for at least a week. Meats, berries, crops, you name it!" Wilson added.

"Awesome!" Willow said. "...Well, what do we do know?" Willow asked.

Wilson shrugged. "Uh... I dunno. There's nothing we can do because night's coming soon. We already have a ton of tools built for tomorrow."

Willow and Wilson were completely stumped. It was getting more difficult to come up with things to do pass by the night, until Wilson came to a conclusion.

"I got it! Let's go look at the alchemy engine!"

"Again? Can't you give the science stuff a break, Wilson? And I'm pretty sure there aren't any new recipes to make stuff." Willow said, slightly annoyed with Wilson's pastime.

"Actually, there's one new recipe I haven't done yet. We can make a tent. For sleeping in." Wilson gathered the ingredients for the tent, crafted it, and then placed in a corner of the base.

"Ah, perfect. Now, I'll be able to sleep in semi-luxury tonight." Wilson bragged at his own intelligence.

"Can you make another one for me?" Willow asked. "Sure thing, lemme just... Hm. Do you have any more silk on you?"

"No. I don't wanna stay out here while you're in there."

"Well... if you want, you can sleep in there instead of me." Wilson said. His gentlemanly ways always made him sacrifice things for other people, often leaving him on the short end. Willow had an idea. An idea that seemed rather crazy.

"Wilson?" "Yes, Willow?" "What if we slept in the tent together?" She suggested. Wilson's eyes widened at her idea. It wasn't unwelcome, but it was sorta out there.

"Well, I suppose that we could..." Wilson's shyness got the best of him. He did spend a lot of time with Willow, but he never thought he would sleep in a tent with her. "Wouldn't the tent be a little cramped?"

"It's not too spacious, but we should be comfortable in it." Willow said, looking inside of it.

At this point, night had fallen. It was about time to get into the tent.

"Fine." Wilson sighed. He watched Willow crawl inside the tent, then did so after her. They then laid down to rest.

Because of the tent's small size, their bodies occasionally touched, most often because of Willow. She bumped her butt into Wilson's groin. Willow did this so much, Wilson almost thought she was doing this on purpose.

"Willow?" "Yes, Wilson?" "Are you bumping into me on purpose?" "Well, that depends. Is that erection yours?"

Wilson was incredibly embarrassed now. He didn't know if Willow was hitting on him or messing with him. He decided to sit up.

"Willow, no jokes. What are you trying to do?" Wilson nervously asked.

"C'mon, Wilson. Shouldn't it be obvious by now?" Willow said seductively. Wilson remained silent, astonished by her tone of voice.

"I wanna do it with you."

Wilson mentally gasped at this. He knew by the sound of her voice that she wasn't joking. Just at the sheer shock of it, he imagined it for a few seconds.

"Heh, heh... it'd _really_ be something, wouldn't it?" Willow said, catching Wilson off-guard.

"Er, Willow, I really don't think that's necessary." Wilson tried to be gentlemanly. He was not the usual savage beast of a man.

"But what would we have to lose? It'd be very enjoyable for the both of us, and it would occupy us for the night."

"Willow, that doesn't seem-" He was quickly interrupted with her pouncing on top of him, like tiger on its prey.

"Pleeeeaaase?" Willow said, _begging_ for it. For an unknown reason, she was especially turned on by Wilson. His strange hairstyle, his manly beard, and his behavior.

Wilson's nature had forced him to give in. He wanted to give her the joy she wanted, while getting some pleasure himself.

"Fine. I'll have sex with you." Wilson said, hesitantly. Not only was he a virgin, he never really spent time with girls.

Willow smiled, and flashed Wilson a seductive look. "Well, let's get started."

She reached her hands out and started unbuttoning his vest, ignoring his undershirt. She slowly took it off, then tossing it elsewhere. Willow then started to undo his pants. She noticed the erection she had felt up before bulging against his pants. Before removing his pants, Willow took the palm of her hand and rubbed the protruding member.

"Ohh..." Wilson sheepishly moaned. He laid completely still, not knowing what Willow's specific intentions were.

Soon, Willow removed Wilson's trousers, placing them on top of his vest, somehow. "Nice undies." Willow remarked. "Th-they're boxers..." Wilson said. He felt as if he had no say anything at this, knowing Willow had full access to his crotch. But, the more he thought about it, the more he was aroused, and it sure showed to Willow.

"Time to unleash the beast." Willow's goal was to fluster Wilson as much as possible. She knew all the right things to say to make him squirm.

She proceeded to unbutton his boxers, causing his boner to spring out, throbbing. Standing up half straight, it shined in the moonlight leaking out of the crack of the tent.

Willow stared deeply into it, before grabbing it with her whole hand. Willow loved how warm it felt, throbbing in her palm. She took her thumb and rubbed it against his foreskin.

"Mmmahhh..." Wilson sighed. The pleasure coursing throughout his midsection was building up.

She began to stroke his dick ever so slowly, increasing her speed gradually. Willow wanted to make sure Wilson felt a lot of pleasure. Wilson started leaking out precum.

"Ah, you're getting close already, Wilson?" "Well-uh-, this _is_ my first-mmm-time."

Willow put her finger over the leak of precum and rubbed it over Wilson's dickhead. "Well, looks like I'll have to clean up this mess~." Willow teased. She stuck her tongue out and lightly circled Wilson's manhood. Eventually, she stuck it in her mouth.

"Ah! Oh, Willow!" Wilson shrieked. Willow suckled gently upon his penis while bobbing her head back and forth. Her tongue brushed the underside of Wilson's erection over and over, causing him extreme pleasure.

"Oh... Willow, I'm gonna... I'm gonna c-_cum_!" Wilson exclaimed. Willow though "Eh, I might as well." She sped up her suction, resulting in Wilson's orgasm.

"Augh! Oh, goodness, Willow!" She swallowed his load, whole, liking how warm it was. She made sure to get every drop before stopping. "It tastes so sweet and warm~"

"Oh, man, Willow... that was... fancy good." Wilson said.

"Well, now it's your turn, Mr. Higgsbury." Willow said. She laid down onto her back, spreading her legs, making her black lace pantyhose visible. Wilson, marveling her, shakily reached his hand and grabbed her skirt.

Willow noticed how uneasy her lover was. She lended him a hand, again. "Let me help you." She said, grabbing Wilson's shaking hands, and lifting up her skirt with him. All that was left was her panties.

"_All right, Wilson. You can do this."_ Wilson thought. His heart was racing as his hands got closer to Willow's crotch.

Holding Willow's hips, he began to remove her pantyhose, sliding them down her legs, and then revealing her vagina. Wilson noticed how wet it was, from her arousal at his. He could already feel himself get hard again. Kneeling down, he formed two fingers and began fingering Willow.

"Oh! Ah..." Willow moaned, wincing at the sensation of Wilson's fingers roaming her nethers, feeling herself getting wetter and wetter.

"Mmm... Wilson?" "Yes, Willow?" "I want you... to *gasp* talk dirty to me."

Wilson blushed at her request. He felt dirty enough doing this with Willow. He swallowed his pride and decided to go with what he was doing.

"Oh, Willow... My fingers are getting drenched from your pussy..." "Ah..." "My phallus is getting erect at the sight of you." "Oh, yes..." He sped up his pace, also playing with her clitoris using his thumb.

"I've secretly dreamed of this the day I met you." "More, Wilson, more!" "You're the hottest woman here." "Ah! Yes, Wilson!" Wilson was drawn to the dirty side of himself. It was a strange sense that intrigued him.

"I've-I've released myself in the woods yesterday, thinking of you!" "Wilson! I'mmmmm gonna cum!" "I'd wish to do this to you again! A thousand times again!" "_AAAAAAHH! WILSON!_" She came, pouring his palm with her juices. Wilson extracted his hands from her flower, tasting her cum. "It tastes... tart." Wilson stated.

"Ah... Wilson, you did exceptionally better than I expected." Willow complemented. "Mmm... thanks, Willow."

Wilson laid down onto his back, putting his clothes back on. Willow then laid on top of him, after doing the same.

"Wilson?" "Yes, Willow?" "We should do this again sometime." "Yes, we should, Willow."

The two laid down, sleeping happily in each other's embrace for the remainder of the night.


End file.
